


Elevated Grilled Cheese

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Mercedes bonding over fancy sandwiches and a Mob Wives marathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevated Grilled Cheese

Blaine has always liked Mercedes. Despite an awkward first meeting, he's always thought she was kind, and funny and warm. She, along with Rachel, was the first of Kurt's friends that he really got to spend any time with and he always had fun. 

That being said, they don't know each other very well. They've sung together, but never really spent much time one on one. 

One would think that would make living together awkward, but it hasn't really been an issue. Probably because they've never spent much time alone at home, just the two of them. 

This weekend, however is different. Sam is in The Hamptons for the weekend on a modeling job, and Kurt is at the loft, studying for an exam in one of the classes he and Blaine don't share. So Blaine is home, not quite sure what to do with himself. Mercedes is downstairs watching TV, and while Blaine's sure he could just join her, he didn't want things to be weird. So he spent most of his day in his room. He skyped with Marley, Unique and Kitty earlier, has been texting Tina sporadically and was now refreshing tumblr waiting for someone to post something. 

Basically, Blaine was bored. It's not something he's used to, his days have always been full. He has no homework, no studying to do, and he was starting to get hungry. 

When he could hear his stomach audibly growling, he decided to finally go down and have some lunch, and wondering if he should make something for Mercedes too. 

When he got downstairs, she was lying on the couch, wrapped in Sam's blanket watching Mob Wives. 

Blaine clears his throat and Mercedes looks turns to look back at him. 

"I was going to have some lunch, Would you like some?" 

"Sure, what are you having?" 

Blaine shrugs, "I don't know, I was kind of craving grilled cheese." 

"Really?" Mercedes asks shocked, "you don't seem like the plain grilled cheese type." 

Blaine smiles, "Well, you got me there, It definitely won't be plain. Kurt and I have kind of been doing these grilled cheese experiments off and on since we started dating. He said he wanted to elevate it from a kid's meal, I just really hate those individually wrapped Kraft slices. It's not cheese," Blaine explains. 

Mercedes laughs, "Well now I'm curious. So what's in this fancy grilled cheese?" She says, pausing the dvr and following Blaine into the kitchen. 

Fifteen minutes later, Blaine and Mercedes sit on the couch with their Roasted Tomato grilled cheese sandwiches and Mercedes unpauses the dvr. 

"Have you talked to Tina?" Mercedes asks him between bites, "Oh my God Blaine, this is so good. I may never go back to regular grilled cheese." 

"I told you it would be! And yeah, Tina and I have been texting back and forth all day today." 

"How does she like Brown?" 

"She loves it, she wishes she could be here with everyone else, but she's happy." 

"I'm glad, because that girl deserves it." 

They continue to eat in companionable silence, watching as Drita gets into yet another shouting match, when Mercedes stops. 

"Okay, speaking of Tina, I have to ask, because Sam and Artie have been super cagey about this. Did you really sing a Phil Collins song to Sam because you had a crush on him? And no judgement from me, because I've been there. Just, you know, Tina loves her gossip and We all know about the Vapor Rub thing, so I couldn't tell how much of what she told me was legit." 

Blaine sighs, sitting his sandwich down. 

"I was just, it's not what it sounds like. Kurt and I were still broken up and Sam was just such a good friend and -" 

"And you just wanted to feel something about someone? I told you, I've been there. With Kurt. He was super sweet to me and made me laugh and made me feel like I wasn't going to be alone all the time. I may have confused that for something else. And made a fool of myself because of it." 

"It definitely sounds familiar," Blaine says. 

"But isn't it cool that neither Sam or Kurt let it get weird?" 

"We snatched ourselves a couple of good guys, didn't we?" 

"That we did," Blaine answers. They turn back to the TV, and Blaine finishes his sandwich. He turns to Mercedes and starts to speak before turning back to the TV. He starts again and Mercedes pauses the dvr again. 

"Yes Blaine?"

Blaine blushes, shaking his head.

"Just ask me."

"Is Sam a good kisser?"

"Is Kurt?" 

"The best. He makes me knees weak sometimes."

"Well he and Sam have that in common," Mercedes says blushing. 

Blaine laughs, "yeah that kiss at dinner the other night was something." 

"That was Sam holding back, actually."

"That was restraint? Ha. Well, you guys have much more chemistry than he and Tina because that kiss, nope. It looked like they were trying to eat each other. I still have nightmares about it." 

Mercedes laughs, "What was going on with that? I still haven't gotten a straight answer out of either of them."

"I have no idea and I was there. I'm just glad that it was a one time thing." 

They go back to watching TV, Blaine grabs their plates and takes them back to the kitchen, returning with two bottles of water, handing them to Mercedes. He joins her on the couch. 

"Okay, one more question," Mercedes says. 

"Shoot." 

"Was that school nurse Sam dated really 30?”   
Blaine laughs.


End file.
